


Untouched

by trascendenza



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She's everything you're not.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

She's everything you're not.

Soft creamy curves and silk where you're wire and leather. You've paid a price, swimming through time as you do. You carry the marks the past has left on you.

But her… you can tell that she's never been cut or maimed or bruised or even _touched_ by earthly concerns. You look at her and think she could close her eyes and dissolve into clouds; her rose-petaled lips would be the last thing to fade, like an angelic Cheshire cat.

One appraising glance, and it feels as though you've seen all of her. A man could easily lose himself in all that openness.

When you say that you can see why your—why Nick—likes her, there is no deceit. She's his type, all right.

What you fail to mention is that you and he have always had the same taste.


End file.
